The Kabian Society
''Kabian Fan Art'' Imageloveya.jpg KabianPhone2.jpg KabianPhone.png KabianGIF.gif KabianGIF2.gif KabianForLife.jpg KabianFanartByBritishAccent(Marie).jpg Kabian.jpg SDSF.PNG 34a36625-53f7-4e6b-84e8-664d0501a4efwallpaper.jpg Kabian.10.PNG Kabian.9.PNG Kabian.8.PNG Kabian.7.PNG Kabian.6.PNG Kabian.5.PNG Kabian.4.PNG Kabian.3.PNG Kabian.2.PNG Kabian.1.PNG HELLO.jpg ThSUM.jpg Kabian-FanArt1-Peddielover14.jpg KabianFanArtPizap.jpg tumblr_mkpy3qiQtw1s66oczo1_500.png tumblr_mr0my91GqL1ryjwg4o1_500.jpg tumblr_mmkbafGs091s2nds8o1_500.jpg tumblr_mo2arb7CT51ryjwg4o1_500.jpg tumblr_mpamq6bxjB1qe5ixxo1_500.jpg|Kabian - colors abound (because I felt like it) tumblr_mp8ml6dpP01qe5ixxo1_500.jpg ''♫Kabian Songs♫'' *''The Daylight by Andrew Belle ☆ *''Bye Bye Bye by NSYNC ☆ *''Come and Get it'' by Selena Gomez ☆ *''Nobody Compares'' by One Direction☆ *''I Would'' by One Direction'' ☆ *''Boomerang by The Summer Set ☆ *''Popular Song'' by Mika FT Ariana Grande ☆ *''Do you Believe in Magic? by Aly&AJ ☆ '' *''Can't Stay Away by IM5 ft. Bella Thorne ☆ *''Had Me @ Hello by Olivia Holt ''☆ *''Love Will Tell Us Where To go by Bridget Mendler ☆ *''We Can't Stop-Vintage 1950's'' by Doo Wop Miley Cyrus Cover ft The Tee-Tones ☆ *''Emotions'' by Ariana Grande (Mariah Carey Cover) ☆ *''The Way'' by Ariana Grande ft Mac Mille r☆ *''Baby I'' by Ariana Grande ☆ *''Gift Of A Friend'' by Demi Lovato ☆ *''Naturally'' by Selena Gomez ☆ *''Off the Chain'' by Selena Gomez & The Scene ☆ *''A Year Without Rain'' by Selena Gomez ☆ *''Oops!...I Did it Again'' by Britney Spears ☆ *''...Baby One More Time'' by Britney Spears ☆ *''Cry Me A River'' by Justin Timberlake ☆ *''I Want It That Way'' by The Backstreet Boys ☆ *''Long As You Love Me by The Backstreet Boys ☆ *''Lightning by Alex Goot ''☆ *''Tell Me That You Love Me by Victoria Justice & Leon Thomas ☆ *''Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams ☆ '' *''I Was Born To Make You Happy'' by Britney Spears ☆ *''Tearin' Up My Heart'' by *Nsync ☆ ''Kabian Quotes'' Kabian Polls If Fabian was to ask KT out on a date where would it be? Living Room Attic/Cellar Dinner Table School Campus How do you ship Kabian? Friendship? Romantically? If Fabian had a crush on KT how would he tell her? Kiss her? "KT we've known each other for a long time and we're in sibuna and I have certain feelings for you" Smile at her? "KT I lo-like you!" Who do you think would make the first move? KT? Fabian? If Kabian did start dating who do you think they would tell first? Willow Joy Mara Eddie Jerome Alfie Patricia If Kabian started dating and they broke up for a while who would get them back together? Eddie Willow Joy Mara Alfie Jerome Amber Patricia Who would Fabian go to if he needs help making KT happy? Joy Eddie Alfie Jerome Patricia Amber Willow Mara Who would KT go to if she needs help making Fabian happy? Eddie Alfie Joy Jerome Patricia Willow Mara Do you think Kabian will get together? Totally Of course! No way! I don't know What will Kabian most likely do on they're date? Watch a Movie? Have a romantic dinner? Slow dance? If Kabian double dated with another couple who would it be? Peddie Walfie Jeroy Category:Pairing Societies Category:House of Anubis